Nainea Nussbaum/Fluch und Segen
Kapitel 1: Darnassus Der Abend dämmerte. Erste Sterne waren am Himmel zu erkennen und ein tiefes Purpur legte sich zwischen das Blätterdach über Darnassus. Die junge Kaldorei erwachte früh. Sie fühlte sich gut, etwas stolz vielleicht, schwungvoll stand sie auf. Heute war die Nacht! Die Nacht, in der sie ihre Druidenausbildung beginnen sollte. Es war ein gutes Stück von der Terrasse der Händler zur Enklave des Cenarius und sie wollte unter keinen Umständen zu spät kommen. Mit der morgendlichen Schönheitspflege musste sich Nainea Nussbaum nicht lange aufhalten. Ihre dichten, smaragdgrünen Haare, die bläulich im Licht eines hereingeschwebten Irrwisches schimmerten, wären wohl eine wahre Augenweide gewesen, hätte die Dame sie nicht auf ein paar Millimeter kurz geschoren. Da das Kämmen von im Schlaf zerzausten Haaren also ausblieb, schlüpfte die Unbekleidete direkt in eine ihre leichten, funktionalen Lederkluften und verließ - einen Bissen in der Hand - das Haus. Sie war viel zu früh aufgebrochen und doch wollte sie durch ihre Aufregung angetrieben noch schneller gehen. So musste Nainea sich zügeln und begann ihren Weg gezwungen langsamen Schrittes unter den lilanen Dächern ihres Viertels. Nicht zuletzt um den Schein der ehrwürdigen Thero'shan zu wahren, die sie bald sein würde. Vereinzelt begegnete sie Vertretern ihres Volkes. Höflich begrüßte man sich jeweils mit "Ishnu'alah". Den riesigen Urtumen, die durch die Stadt wandelten, wurde gekonnt ausgewichen. Als die Nachtelfe im Begriff war die Terasse der Händler zu verlassen, hielt sie kurz vor einem länglichen, hochelfischen Bauwerk inne, welches dieses Viertel mit der Terasse der Krieger und der Terasse der Handwerker verband. Wie die uralten hochelfischen Gebäude, älter noch als Teldrassil selbst, hier oben in der Stadt gelandet waren, wusste Nainea nicht. Möglicher Weise waren sie zusammen mit dem Weltenbaum in die Höhe gewachsen, als er auf der Insel Kalinar gepflanzt worden war. Das altelfische Gebäude wirkte immer noch imposant, auch wenn es seit Ewigkeiten überwuchert war. Helle Wände, glatt wie aus einem einzelnen Stein gehauen, tatsächlich aber wohl durch Magie geformt, wurden von ausladenden Säulen und filigranen Verzierungen geschmückt. Der Kontrast zu den nahestehenden, natürlich gewachsenen Holzhäusern machte den starken Wandel, welchen die elfische Gesellschaft in den Jahrtausenden durchlebt hatte, auf eine surreale Art spürbar. Von einem Volk, das die arkane Magie förmlich gelebt hatte zu jenem, welches sie verteufelte und sich der Naturmagie zugewandt hatte. In einer normalen Nacht wäre die Kaldorei wohl den alten Gang entlang gewandelt, hätte den Schildwachen auf der Terrasse der Krieger bei ihrem Training zugesehen und sich vorgestellt wie es sein würde bald eine von ihnen zu sein. Vielleicht hätte sie auch einige Besorgungen bei den Handwerkern gemacht. Doch heute war keine normale Nacht. Der Traum von „Nainea der Schildwache“ war Passé und vor ihr tat sich ein sogleich unerwarteter wie besserer Weg auf. Zur Enklave des Cenarius, die noch hinter den beiden genannten Stadtvierteln lag, existierte noch ein zweiter, etwa ebenso langer Weg. Eine Spur überheblich lächelnd wendete sich die Kaldorei von dem protzigen Bauwerk ab und schlug den Weg zu ihrer Linken über die Tempelgärten ein. Alte, steinerne Brücken spannten sich hier zwischen kleinen, begrünten Inseln über klares Wasser, welches den Himmel der Abenddämmerung purpurn glitzernd widerspiegelte. "Dieser Weg ist ebenso effizient und wesentlich schöner, wesentlich ... natürlicher. Einer Druidin würdig." dachte sie bei sich. Die idyllische Stadtlandschaft und der Spaziergang beruhigten Nainea, sie nahm sich sogar die Zeit einen Moment zum Tempel der Elune hinüber zu blicken, wo die Priesterinnen ihren Aufgaben nachgingen. Nainea dankte der Mondgöttin still für ihre Bestimmung. Im Weitergehen begann sie zu überlegen welche druidischen Fähigkeiten ihr wohl am ehesten liegen würden. In der Mitte der Tempelgärten, schritt die Kaldorei an einem Gebäude vorbei, welches aus einem einzelnen großen Baum bestand. Der breite Stamm war auf Weisung ihres Volkes von den Irrwischen in der Form eines Raubvogels, welcher auf dem Rücken eines Bären platz genommen hatte geformt worden. Die rötlichen Blätter des Baumes bildeten die Schwingen des Vogels. "Vielleicht erlerne ich das Gestaltwandeln in ein fliegendes oder zumindest in ein schnelles Tier? Das wäre recht praktisch." Über die gewölbte Brücke einer letzten Insel hinweg erblickte Nainea schließlich ihren Zielort. Vor ihr erhoben sich die Baumhäuser der Enklave des Cenarius. Jedes anders geformt als das Nächste fügten sie sich, hier am Stadtrand, in die natürliche Landschaft hinter sich ein. Turmartig von einem empor führenden Wendelgang umgeben ragte das Gebäude, in welchem sich die baldige Jungdruidin einfinden sollte, in die Höhe. Auch das Bild der Bevölkerung hatte sich leicht gewandelt, Viele der Kaldorei trugen pflanzliche Gewächse an ihrer Kleidung und kleinere Treants huschten flink durch das Gras. Die Aufregung kehrte schlagartig zurück. Mit Herzklopfen und möglichst würdevollen Bewegungen näherte sich Nainea ihrer Zukunft. Kapitel 2: Rückblick (unlektoriert) Lona Sternensee stand in Angriffsposition vor dem breiten Baum, der den Eingang in das kleine Tal inmitten der Berge verbarg. Obwohl der Ort hoch oben lag und sich in unmittelbarer Nähe zu Darnassus befand, war die Stadt von hier aus nicht einzusehen. Wäre man jedoch auf einen der drei der Stadt zugewandten Hügel, die das Tal abschlossen, gestiegen, so hätte man direkt in die Fenster der oberen Stockwerke über dem nördlichen Gasthaus oder dessen Nachbarhauses sehen können. Unten im Tal begann Lona Kampfübungen durchzuführen. Sie vollführte geschmeidige und zielsichere Bewegungen ohne sich dabei vom Gewicht ihrer Gleve aus der Balance bringen zu lassen, obwohl sie dies bereits perfekt beherrschte. Ihre langen nachthimmelblauen Haare waren zu einem Zopf gebunden und schwangen mit ihren kraftvollen Bewegungen mit. Jetzt - gen Morgen und außer Dienst - trug sie statt der Ausbildungsrüstung ihrer Schildwacheneinheit eine ärmellose hochgeschlossene Naturlederweste welche ihre gut trainierten Arme betonte. Unter einer eng anliegende Hose aus dem gleichen Material, zeichnete sich ihre Gesäß- und Beinmuskulatur ebenfalls klar erkennbar ab. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war entschlossen und wild zugleich. Ein atemberaubender Anblick. Nainea hatte von ihren Pergamenten die verstreut, mit Steinen beschwert im Gras lagen aufgesehen und konnte ihre Augen nun nicht mehr von ihr wenden. Generell viel es ihr immer schwerer sich in Lonas Anwesenheit auf ihre Schriften zu konzentrieren, dabei waren ihre morgendlichen gemeinsamen Stunden im Wald doch schon seit Jahrzehnten ein fester Bestandteil ihres Lebens geworden. Überrascht hatte es Nainea dennoch nicht, seit sie sich erinnern konnte liebte sie Lona mehr als alles andere. Im Grunde hatte sich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert, außer, dass sie sich mit ihren bald 300 Jahren langsam aber sicher der Volljährigkeit näherten. Nainea zwang sich dazu die Augen zu schließen und ließ sich rücklings ins Gras fallen. Sie lenkte sich ab, indem sie die Natur um sich herum bewusst zu spürte versuchte. Die junge Kaldorei tat dies häufig, nicht um sich abzulenken sondern einfach weil es ihr gefiel, doch heute ging es nicht so leicht wie sonst. Es dauerte ein gutes Stück, bis sie anfing etwas wahrzunehmen, zunächst das Gras auf dem sie lag, wie es unter ihrem Gewicht einen leichten Druck verspürte, dann die Halme da neben, wie sie von Wind sanft umher gewogen wurden. Die Käfer auf dem Erdboden zwischen den Gewächsen umherkrabbelnd. Die Würmer darunter sich durch feuchte, dunkle Erde windend. Ein aufgeregter Disteleber hinter den der Stadt abgewandten Bergen, sein Blut in Wallung, ein zweites Wildschwein, weiblich... Nainea öffnete hastig die Augen und zog ihren Geist zurück um die Gelüste der beiden Tiere von sich abzuschütteln, das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. „Wie lächerlich, Lona und ich könnten uns nicht einmal vermehren.“ dachte sie bei sich. Nicht, dass das Volk der Kaldorei sich sonderlich häufig fortpflanzten würden, doch es ärgerte Nainea ihre innere Ruhe zu verlieren. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen wieder und lies die Natur in Ruhe, versuchte einfach an gar nichts zu denken. Als sie nach einer Weile plötzlich eine vertrautes Gefühl auf ihrer Hand verspürte erschrak sie beinahe. Lona war herüber gekommen, sie lag nun neben ihr, ebenfalls auf dem Rücken, den Blick in den grauenden Morgen zwischen dem Blätterdach über ihnen gerichtet. Ihre schwieligen Hände strichen über Naineas zarten Handballen und verschränkten die eigenen Finger schließlich mit den Ihrigen. Lona lachte. „Ich dachte ich störe dich bei deiner Lektüre und bin trainieren gegangen und jetzt liegst du hier faul herum. Schäm dich.“ ihr Schalk wurde sogleich von Neugier abgelöst. „Hast du wieder der Natur gelauscht?“ Lona drehte sich auf die Seite und sah ihre liebste Freundin gespannt an. Sie konnte nie genug bekommen von Naineas Erzählungen über die wundersamen Dingen, die stetig um sie herum geschahen und von denen sie selbst so viel weniger mit bekam. Nainea wand sich ihr ebenfalls zu, die Blicke der beiden Frauen trafen sich wie schon so viele Male, doch wie so oft in letzter Zeit fühlte es sich seltsam an. Sie sahen sich eine lange Weile an, zu lange. Vielleicht wussten sie, was sie beide fühlten doch sie sprachen es nicht aus. „Ja habe ich, es gab nichts interessantes.“ fand Nainea knapp ihre Worte wieder. Lona schmollte gespielt und deutete dann auf die verstreuten Pergamente „Du wirst zwar sicher zu einer hervorragenden Gelehrten, aber ich weiß du wirst eine noch bessere Druidin.“ „Du erzählst wieder Geschichten, Frauen werden keine Druiden. Außerdem will ich nicht die ganze Zeit schlafen.“ scherzte Nainea. Die beiden hatten schon oft darüber gesprochen, wie veraltet diese Rollenverteilungen doch waren. So sehr sich Lonas wildes Herz in der ihrigen auch wohl fühlte, so sehr wünschte sie sich für die sanfte Nainea ein gleichermaßen erfülltes Leben. Lona wechselte das Thema, ihre sonst so energiegeladene, stets fröhliche Stimme ungewohnt sacht. „Nüsschen, ich habe lange auf dich gewartet, und ich denke du bist mir endlich gefolgt. Wenn ich in ein paar Wochen von meinem ersten Einsatz zurück bin, dann werde ich dir eine Überraschung mitbringen.“ Sie lächelte Nainea voller Zuneigung an. Lona war schon immer die direktere von beiden gewesen, auch die ältere und reifere. „Ich werde dich vermissen“ gab Nainea zu. „Wir sollten nach Hause gehen, du musst morgen Abend früh los. Und erzähl mir alles von deinem Einsatz wenn du zurück bist, ja?“ Lona nickte gedankenverloren, es war schon viel zu spät, die beiden hatten sich nicht voneinander trennen wollen, nicht einmal für die kurze Zeit einiger Wochen, die für ihr Volk in einem Wimpernschlag vorüber gingen. Nainea klaubte ihre Schriftstücke zusammen und rollte sie sorgsam auf. Hand in Hand gingen die beiden Frauen zurück nach Darnassus, bis sich ihre Wege hinter den hohen Säulen des ersten Gebäudes der Stadt trennten. Es blieb bei einer wehmütigen Verabschiedung, verpassten Gelegenheiten und der unerfüllten Vorfreude auf ein intimeres gemeinsames Leben, denn Nainea und Lona sollten sich niemals wieder sehen. Kapitel 3: Morgentau (unlektoriert) Nainea stand eine Weile gedankenverloren vor dem hohe Baumhaus mit dem Wendelpfad. Seit bald 50 Jahren hatte sie davon geträumt in die Fußstapfen jenen geliebten Wesens zu treten um das Andenken an sie zu ehren. So hatte sie ihre Pergamente und Bücher in den untersten Schubladen vergraben und darauf hin gearbeitet wie Lona eine Schildwache zu werden, sogar zwei Tattoos, eines um jedes ihrer Augen herum, hatte sie sich zugelegt. Im Kampf sollten sie abschreckend auf ihre Gegner wirken. Eines Nachts jedoch kam überraschend ein Gesandter des Zirkels zu ihr und unterrichtete sie darin, dass es wegen der jüngsten verheerenden Ereignisse nun auch Frauen gestattet sei dem Druidentum nach zu gehen, dass ihre Begabung nicht unbemerkt geblieben war und dass sie in einer Woche vor dem achtzehnten Schlag im Gebäude der Druidenlehrer erwartet wurde, so sie denn einwilligte. Nainea wusste, dass es Lona mit Glück und Stolz erfüllt hätte, wenn sie eine Druidin werden würde und sagte dem Gesandten sofort zu. Zu dessen Erstaunen, denn dass das stärkere Geschlecht nun auch bei den Druiden willkommen war, änderte bei den wenigsten gleich deren Lebensplanung, trotz etwaiger Veranlagungen. Dass Nainea seit der schrecklichen Kunde über das Schicksal ihrer großen Liebe nicht einmal mehr einen jagdhungrigen Nachtsäbler direkt vor ihrer Nase spüren konnte erwähnte sie nicht, die Ausbildung würde das schon wieder in Ordnung bringen. Der Wunsch ihre Freundin zu ehren brodelte stärker in Nainea als je zuvor, nun da sie so nah dran war. „Wenn Lona jetzt nur hier sein könnte“ dachte sie bei sich. Tränen stiegen in Naineas Augen auf, verschleierten deren silbriges Leuchten. Sie wischte sie in Windeseile weg, unterdrückte ihre Gefühle mit einem Schlucken und betrat das Gebäude. In der Mitte das runden Raumes glitzerte die Miniaturversion eines Mondbrunnens. Ein einfacher Teich magischen Wassers umringt von großen, groben mit Schnörkeln verzierten Flusssteinen. Dahinter führte ein sich eng windender Holzpfad ins erste Stockwerk hinauf. Ein Nachtelf saß – vom Eingang her seitlich im Profil, die Beine in der Art eines Schneiders bei seiner Arbeit verschlungen – auf einem der Steine am Rand des Brunnens und studierte die Wasseroberfläche eingehend. Er sah nicht auf, schien Nainea jedoch bemerkt zu haben denn er brummte tief und sprach: „Nach oben.“ Die Kaldorei entschied, dass es wohl besser war ihn nicht bei was auch immer er da tat zu stören und ging wortlos zur Wendelrampe. Erst dort angekommen, löste sie ihren Blick von dem Druiden, der sich davon ohnehin nicht ablenken ließ. Den Kopf im Nacken sah sie beim Aufstieg voller Erwartung den möglichen Geschehnissen dieses Tages entgegen. Schon auf halbem Wege konnte sie über die Brüstung des ersten Stockes hinweg einen weiteren Nachtelfen ausmachen. Sie erreichte die Etage und sah sich um. Der Raum war im Grunde nur ein einfacher Rundgang mit einem Loch für den Wendelpfad in der Mitte. Ringsum waren Fenster in den Baumstamm eingelassen sowie ein Durchgang, hinter dem der nach Außen verlagerte Wendelpfad weiter nach oben führte. Draußen war die Dämmerung weiter voran geschritten, es war ein klarer Abend, die Sterne waren jetzt vollständig und gut zu erkennen. Abgesehen von dem Druiden, den sie bereits erspäht hatte war auch dieser Raum völlig elfenleer. Der Kaldorei war für einen Mann recht muskulös, die Statur gedrungen, das helle, türkise Haar eine Flut an zerzausten, hüftlangen Strähnen in denen Äste und Erde aus den Wäldern hingen. Der Nachtelf sprach sie sogleich an „Du musst Nainea Nussbaum sein.“ Es war keine Frage. „Ich bin dein Shan'do. Tiseron Morgentau, komm her.“ Nainea folgte der Aufforderung schweigend, blieb in angemessenem Abstand vor dem Nachtelfen stehen. Dieser jedoch tat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und begann ihr Gesicht aus nächster Nähe zu studieren. Er schob ein verspätetes „Willkommen.“ nach, welches Nainea mit einem geflüsterten „Danke.“ beantwortete ehe sie sich verwirrt aber ohne Widerrede betrachten ließ. „Hmmm, hm, hm. ah ja.“ Sprach Morgentau vor sich her. „Ich hätte schwören können bei unsere letzten Begegnung wären dort einige goldene Sprenkel in deinen Augen zusehen gewesen.“ Nainea konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern dem Druidenlehrer jemals näher gekommen zu sein, als es ein flüchtigen Blick in den Straßen der Stadt erlaubte, doch er redete als würde er sie schon ewig kennen. „Und du hast dein natürliches Erscheinungsbild verändert. Nun ja immerhin hast du die Form von Ahornblättern für deine Tätowierung gewählt.“ Er seufzte offensichtlich nicht zufrieden mit dem Material vor sich. „Bist du denn bereit mit deiner Ausbildung zu beginnen?“ Nainea schob die Eigenheiten des Druiden und ihres – wie sie sich sicher war – ersten Zusammentreffens bei Seite und antwortete sofort in militärischer Manier: „Das bin ich. Ich werde fleißig sein, nicht essen und nicht schlafen wenn es sein muss und die beste Druidin werden, die Ihr je ausgebildet habt.“ Das Elf zog zum Verrückt werden langsam, eine seiner buschigen Augenbrauen hoch und entgegnete gähnend: „Das bezweifle ich nicht, da du die einzige Druidin bist die ich bisher gedachte auszubilden.“ Er schnaubte. „Nicht essen und nicht schlafen? Wie willst du die Natur in ihrem Kern verstehen, geschweige denn sie anleiten, wenn dir nicht einmal die Bedeutung deiner eigenen Grundbedürfnisse klar ist?“ Dann schüttelte der Nachtelf enttäuscht den Kopf. „Im Druidentum geht es nicht um Fleiß, besser oder schlechter, nicht um Ruhm, Ehre, Macht oder was manch einer sich sonst erträumt, ich dachte du wärst anders.“ Mit diesen Worten begab sich der Shan'do wieder auf eine Schrittlänge Abstand zu Nainea, trat dann wortlos und seelenruhig an ihr vorbei zum Wendelpfad um nach unten zu gehen, er schien fertig mit ihr zu sein. In Nainea zerbrach eine Welt, die Maske der ehrwürdigen Thero'shan, die sie sich für diesen Abend zurechtgelegt hatte zerbröckelte. Der falsche Stolz, den sie sich über Jahrzehnte erarbeitet hatte um ihre Trauer, ihre Wut und ihr zerrüttetes Ich dahinter zu verbergen, zerbarst in Sekundenschnelle. Sie könnte immer noch eine Schildwache werden, doch... Nainea drehte sich blitzartig um, umklammerte den Arm des Druiden und schrie: „Aber ich kann es schaffen, ich MUSS es schaffen! Wenn ich das Druidentum jetzt noch nicht verstehe, dann werde ich lernen es zu verstehen! Bitte! Ich … ich muss ihr Andenken in Ehren halten! Morgentau atmete hörbar ein und wieder aus. „Ich sagte, es geht auch nicht um Ehre. Weder um deine noch die eines anderen. Du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen. Doch du hast Glück, dass ich die Frau kenne, die du einmal warst, vielleicht kannst du sie wiederfinden, vielleicht nicht. Doch ich werde dich nicht aufgeben, zumindest nicht heute. Jetzt beruhige dich und folge mir endlich.“ Zitternd löste Nainea die Umklammerung. Peinlich berührt von ihrem Ausbruch folgte sie dem Druiden ohne ein weiteres Wort. Den gesamten Weg legten die beiden in völliger Stille zurück. Morgentau schien das Schweigen generell dem Reden vorzuziehen, während Nainea in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre auch nur ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. Sie war ein loses Blatt im Wind ziellos umhergewirbelt von einer fremden Macht, unwissend wohin sie die nächste Böe wehen würde und es interessierte sie auch nicht. Kapitel 4: Glückspilz Fortsetzung folgt ... Kategorie:Spielergeschichten